


Homecoming

by Foreversfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, F/M, I’m in a lot of pain right now, Lots of Crying, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, chapter 16 spoilers, im prossessing my emotions, season 2 finale spoilers, this is fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Din comes home after the events of chapter 16
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Homecoming

He pushes open the wooden door, it feels exponentially heavier than he remembers. Inside it’s warm, and softly glowing against the black night. He steps inside, shuts the door and would normally wince at the loud creak and slam to get it to sit properly on its hinges. But the sound barely registers. 

Your footsteps rushing down the stairs, and your voice calling out his name; that does register. But instead of the comfort it would normally bring, brought only a fresh wave of aching pain in his chest. He stays where he stands, feet rooted to the spot unable to move. 

Your face comes into view. You’re in your night clothes, clearly just having jumped out of bed. You practically leap down the last few stairs and turn the sharp corner to face him 

“Din! I’m so happy you’re-“ you pull up short. His arms are empty, his satchel is missing, and his face...... his face is unlike you have ever seen it before. You breath catches in your throat... “w-where is he?” 

He closes his eyes, and all at once collapses against the door. He’s crying. No, not just crying. He is sobbing. Your body moved without a thought, going to him, trying to pry his hands from his face. Surely this must be some sick joke that will result in him revealing the child and earning a playful smack for scaring you. But he does not let up, he is truly and utterly distraught. 

“Din!” You demand “look at me. Where is Grogu?” 

Finally he takes a breath, pulls himself together, but he can’t meet your gaze. “When he took him to Tython, and he meditated on at rock,” he starts “someone answered the call” 

He breaks again, shaking his head over and over again. You are genuinely speechless, sitting back on your knees, mouth hung open in shock. 

“I..... I had to let him go,” he said “he.... he has to be with his own kind. He has to be trained, or he will never be safe” 

A tear slipped down your cheek. And then another. And another until you just could not stop them from coming. 

You sat there, weeping silently before finally choking out “I.... I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him”


End file.
